Aftermath
by Lord Strife
Summary: During a party, somebody spiked the punch. Now Ranma awakens to the shock of his life. This is a harem fic, pls be warned.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own either Ranma ½ or Sailormoon...I wish I did so I can skip this part ^_^  
  
Aftermath: Lord Strife (bishop_hikusaak@yahoo.com)  
  
AN: Whatever gave me the idea to write this? Nothing actually...I was just having some writer's block so I decided to write something else for the moment (^_^).  
  
A few streaks of sunlight passed though the curtains that draped over the window, causing a certain young man to wake from his sleep.  
  
"Man! Feels like a rhino bulldozed over my head...that's the last time I drink anything stronger than a soda!" Ranma tried to bring right hand over his head but soon noticed that there was something or someone using his right shoulder as a pillow and in effect immobilizing his right hand. He decided to use his left hand instead but soon found out that, like his right shoulder, something or someone was also using his left shoulder as a pillow.  
  
Ranma slowly opened hi eyes, taking in the morning rays coming from the window. He slowly looked down to see who or what was using him as a pillow. His eyes bugged out at the sight of two bushes of hair. One was blackish to blue color, and the other was definitely in the shade of blue. What's more, those 'blue' heads seemed almost identical.  
  
Ranma was now wide awake as recognition draws in. 'Akane?' Ranma looked at the girl sleeping at his right side. 'Ami?' Looking at the girl to his left. Then he noticed certain other things. 'I'm naked.' Then something else, 'There naked.' Which led to another thought, 'I'm dead!'  
  
His head flopped back on the pillow with the thought, 'WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?' echoing in his mind. Ranma groaned as his head ached from the hangover from last night. 'Let's see...umm...from what I recall...Akane dragged me over to her cousin's place...umm....' Ranma winced at the throbbing pain that shot from his headache. 'Something about celebrating...something...then I remember drinking a lot of the punch...'  
  
Ranma groaned, 'Damn the punch was spiked!' He then recalled Akane drinking as much as he did. Akane's cousin, Ami, drank only a few cups but she seemed to be less tolerant to alcohol compared to him and Akane. 'I remember asking for a place I could rest a little...I remember asking Ami...then the tomboy went with us...we went to a room...Akane was feeling tipsy and gave me a kiss as soon as we entered...Ami followed suite...then I guess things went down from there.'  
  
Yep Ranma knew. He's dead. But he didn't know if it would come from his ever lovable violent fiancée, or his fiancée's cousin, both, or from the other loonies from the NWC.  
  
Feeling her pillow stiffen somewhat, Akane began to stir. What she noticed first was that she had a splitting headache. 'Note to self, always check the punch before consuming it en masse!' The next thought made her loose color to her face. She was naked. Not only that, she lying on top of man. And judging the body warmth she was feeling, he was naked as well. Feelings of dread came to her. 'Oh, no! I slept with a man while I was drunk!' She looked up and saw a pair of blue-gray eyes looking at her. 'Ranma?' Somehow, she felt relieved...ecstatic to a certain extent, but of course she would deny it if asked by others. 'Ranma and I? Did we?' Some of their deeds surface to her head amidst the pain from her hangover. 'We did! Wish I could remember more...wait a minute...wasn't Ami...' Akane's thoughts trailed off as she tried to raise her head to look at the body cuddling to Ranma's left. 'We...did a...threesome...'  
  
"Err...morning Akane." Ranma finally manage to say out while still looking at Akane.  
  
"You know I'm gonna kill you for taking advantage of me!" Akane blurted out.  
  
"Taking advantage? You're the one who took advantage of me Akane. You're the one always on top."  
  
"Never saw you complain."  
  
"Ain't the point!"  
  
Ranma suddenly felt dread when he noticed Akane wasn't even frowning when she said those. Instead, he saw a smile, the same predatory smile Nabiki gives whenever she has acquired blackmail material.  
  
Ami started to stir. 'Ouch...my head hurts...ugh...can't people stay quiet when someone's having a headache!' She opened her eyes groggily. Whatever sleep that was remaining suddenly disappeared. 'My cousin's naked...my cousin's fiancé is naked...heck, I'm naked! This is a bad dream...a really bad dream...' She rubs her temple as she slowly sits up. "This is just a bad dream!"  
  
"I'm afraid not." Akane said to her cousin as she too starts to sit up.  
  
Ami looked at her cousin. "Did we...umm...do the deed?"  
  
Ranma who is now sitting upright, nodded with Akane. "Apparently, somebody spiked the punch last night."  
  
Akane slowly snuggled closer to Ranma. "I barely even remember how we did it last night."  
  
Ranma was now sweating, "Err...I guess being drunk can do that..." 'Man its getting warm in here!'  
  
Akane's smile widens. "You know I lost my innocence last night because of a spiked punch, and I intend to walk away with some good memories of it. And for your sake, it better be a good memory."  
  
*gulp*  
  
"Umm...Akane-chan..." Ami meekly calls to her cousin.  
  
"What is it Ami-chan?"  
  
"Can I too?"  
  
Those were the last words Ranma heard as two naked girls suddenly jumped on him.  
  
In the next room, we can see Nabiki wielding some high-tech video recording equipment with a nasty grin on her face. 'Well daddy and Mr. Saotome did pay me good to ensure the school is united. Never thought my cousin would jump Ranma too. Oh well...' 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own either Ranma ½ or Sailormoon...I wish I did so I can skip this part   
  
Aftermath:

By Lord Strife  
  
AN: I had intended this to be a one shot fic...but due to insistence from other people I decided to add a few more stuff into it. Though I'm still not certain as to how far this will lead to. And yes...I am sic ehehehhehehehehehehe.  
  
---  
  
"YOU'RE WHAT!?" Everyone shouted at Akane, well everyone except for Kasumi, who was cheerful as ever, and Nabiki whose left hand was still encased in plaster for the quadruple-compound fracture she got after Akane beat her up for getting her and Ranma drunk at that party a month ago.  
  
Soun staggered forward, he needed to confirm it first before jumping to any conclusions. "Is the father...?" He paused slightly and looks at Ranma, who fidgeted under the glance.  
  
'Why the hell is he looking at me like that? After all it was their idea in the first place!' Ranma silently fumed to himself.  
  
Akane nodded, "Yes, Ranma is the father. I didn't sleep with anyone but him daddy."  
  
Soun grabbed Genma in a bear hug and both men started dancing around cheering, "Oh the schools are united at last! Oh, happy days!"  
  
Nodoka was smiling, 'A grandchild I could finally spoil!' "So when do you want the wedding to be held, Ranma? Akane?"  
  
Ranma looked at Akane sheepishly, "Well we haven't discussed it yet mom..."  
  
"Oh, my! If we're having a wedding I must start planning what to cook! Oh, my I sure hope the guests won't be as rowdy as last time."  
  
Nabiki decided to keep quiet. She doesn't want to complicate her physical condition as of the moment. 'Never take Akane's threat lightly.' She mentally noted to herself.  
  
Then there was a knock on the door, "Oh, my! I wonder who that could be." Kasumi said as she stood up to answer the door.  
  
"So have you decided on a name yet for your child?" Nodoka asked the two blushing couple.  
  
Akane shook her head, "Not yet Auntie. It's still too early for that..."  
  
Nodoka nodded, then she saw Kasumi re-enter the room with two people trailing her.  
  
Soun released Genma from his hug, and turned to see their visitors and was surprise to see his older sister. "Ryoume-neechan!" He said as he hugged her. His sister returned the hug.  
  
"Yes, I'm glad to see you too Soun. By the way, you know my daughter Ami." She gestured to the shy girl behind her.  
  
"Ah, yes. My little niece how have you grown!" Soun smiled as hug his little niece. "By the way, you're just in time for our celebration oneechan. My little Akane is finally getting married to Ranma! Oh happy day!"  
  
Ryoume sighed then noticed her best friend was present, "No-chan! Is that you?"  
  
Nodoka nodded as she stood up to hug her best friend. "Yes it's me, Ryou- chan. It's been a year since we last saw each other."  
  
"Yes it has been...umm...tell me, is Ranma your son?" Dr. Mizuno inquired.  
  
Nodoka nodded with a proud smile and gestured towards her son sitting next to Akane. Ranma bowed as soon as he noticed Soun's sister turned her attention to him.  
  
Ryoume smiled, "My, he's a handsome fellow. Oh, and Akane-chan! How you have grown-up as well!"  
  
Akane returned the smile, "Thank you Auntie." She then turned to look at her cousin, "Hey Ami how's it been?"  
  
Ami smiled a little and gave a small bow and then sat down next to Ranma which confused Akane a little.  
  
Ryoume sat down at the table and explained, "Well Ami and I came here for...a reason that may complicate things a little..."  
  
Soun sat down beside his sister, "What do you mean oneechan?" He suddenly got chill that run down his spine as he remembered Nabiki's report a month ago.  
  
Nabiki too, deduced what her Auntie was going to say. 'Oh, damn! If she's going to say what I think she's going to say...' Then she wondered if the Bahamas was good at this time of the year.  
  
Ami noticed her mom nod at her. She took a deep breath and said, "I'm pregnant...with Ranma's child."  
  
"YOU'RE WHAT!?" Everyone yelled in shock.  
  
Nodoka after recovering from the shock exclaimed, "Oh, my manly son!"  
  
'Why me?' Ranma whimpered.  
  
---  
  
Additional AN: Ryoume means 'coolness.'


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own either Ranma ½ or Sailormoon...I wish I did so I can skip this part   
  
Aftermath: By Lord Strife  
  
AN: Another disclaimer shall be added at the bottom after the fic. Why? Another anime crossover and I wanted it to be a surprise...unless of course you scroll down to see what it is.  
  
---  
  
A young girl was walking the streets of Nerima. In hand was a small note she had acquired, showing the location of her long lost family...or at least family relations.  
  
'I'm finally here....' The girl sighed. It has been a dream come true to her. Perhaps, she can finally settle down from her hectic lifestyle. 'I sound like an old lady.' She mentally chided herself. 'But if feels good to be free...and not a care in the world!' Hopefully the organization will no longer bother her or her friend or her new family. She was even thankful to know that her assumed name was in fact her real name.  
  
She continued down the road, and came to stop at a house. She re-read the note she had to doubly sure that this was the right place. 'Tendo School of Anything Goes Martial Arts. Challengers proceed to the back." She idly wondered if she should have gone to Juuban instead to meet her other relative. She shook her head and decided to face her worries, right here and right now.  
  
She knocked on the door and after a few minutes, a lovely young girl with brown hair in ponytail answered the door. She gave her a sweet smile she found rather calming. "How may I help you Miss?"  
  
---  
  
Ranma sighed. To his right sat Akane, his ever-lovable yet pathologically violent fiancée. To his left sat her fiancée's cousin, Ami. Shy and quiet, and unknowns to any of them was a sailor suited warrior of love and justice.  
  
He wasn't really worried...or violently oppose that he'd marry Akane. They relationship have improved over the months after Jusendo. He even accepted that fact that he didn't mind being the father of Akane's child, even if was earlier than he expected. Nope, not that. What he was worried about was the complex situation of impregnating her fiancée's cousin in the process.  
  
The best person to ask for advice to resolve the situation was Nabiki; regardless how expensive her services were...if only she wasn't unconscious after Akane gave her, her first encounter of the mallet-kind.  
  
"I can't believe she used a drug that included fertility enhancers!" Akane mumbled over the prone form of her sister.  
  
Well for once, Ranma was thankful that the mallet wasn't directed towards him. But he had hope Nabiki would have stayed awake...otherwise; it will be his mother and his mother's best friend who would provide the resolution for the current problem. And knowing his mother's view of manliness...  
  
Soun was in shock. 'Ami's pregnant with Ranma-kun's child? I wanted the schools to be united...but not that UNITED.' He sighed as he looked at his middle daughter being carried to the couch by Kasumi and Genma after being struck by his youngest' mallet-sama. 'Perhaps it worked to well...'  
  
All what was going on in Genma's mind was that, sacrifices were necessary to ensure the school to continue...as long as he wasn't the one who will be doing the sacrificing that is.  
  
Nodoka was beaming that his son was so manly to father two children at once. 'Oh, I'm going to have two grandchildren! If I'm lucky they may have even twins...better yet triplets...or...' (Let's leave her to her day dreaming...it's actually freaking me out.)  
  
Dr. Ryoume Mizuno was an open-minded person but cares a lot for the welfare of her daughter. And base on the situation, she was willing to make some...compromises to at least ensure her daughter's child will not grow-up without a father figure as Ami did.  
  
Ranma sighed again, how was he going to get out of this situation alive? Once the NWC finds out, hell will break loose. Akane or Ami or both might end up injured or worse. Not to mention his own welfare. 'Some kami must hate me...or like me too much.' And in a certain temple in another ward of Tokyo, a certain megami, with white hair and voluptuous body, sneezed.  
  
Akane noticed Ranma's depression. She couldn't fault him for once. She was just as responsible for it as he was...as her sister. But what's done is done. She moved closer to him to provide him with some comforting hug. And she was rewarded with a small smile that made her smile as well.  
  
Ami noticed the closeness of her cousin and her cousin's fiancée. She sighed. She didn't want to be in the way of their relationship...but as things turn out...she wanted someone to be there for her as well. Even if....  
  
Akane saw her cousin sigh, and she felt sorry for her. She had nothing to do with the fiancée mess...but now due to some party-prank by her sister and troublesome fathers, she got caught in it as well. She nudged Ranma a little and pointed towards Ami.  
  
Ranma was surprised that Akane gave him a hug. To be honest, he was glad she did, as it somehow gave him a measure of comfort...or self-confidence. He was then surprised that Akane pointed towards Ami and in a way ordered him to comfort her as well. That was the first time Akane ever allowed another girl to be close to him. 'I might as well oblige. Otherwise she might pound me for not comforting her cousin.' He reached out to Ami and pulled her close to Akane and himself, sharing the comforting feeling he got.  
  
Ami was surprised that Ranma pulled her to himself. She was even more so when she noticed her cousin did not get angry, but rather pleased at what Ranma did. She snuggled to Ranma's side, basking in whatever comfort she could find from him and her cousin.  
  
Kasumi smiled at the sight, perhaps things could turn out for the better. At that moment she heard another knock on the door. "Oh, my! It seems like we have another visitor!" She got-up and proceeded to the front door.  
  
Ryoume also smiled at the scene. She feared her niece might object to Ami's presence but it seems everything might (with emphasis on the word 'might') turn out okay. She turned to her baby brother and whispered something in his ear.  
  
Soun stared at her sister for a moment. He never thought he would hear it from her. He was about to say something when Kasumi returned to the living room with a young girl in tow who somehow looked somewhat familiar to him.  
  
The girl bowed to them in greeting. And the people in the room, save for Nabiki who was out like a rock and Genma, who for the care in the world have no polite manners as he just snorted and plainly ignored the girl, returned her bow.  
  
Soun spoke first as he was the master of the house, "Hello little one. Who are you and what brings you here in my home?" He gestured for her to take a sitting place at the table.  
  
The girl nodded her thanks, "My name is Yuumura Kirika..." Before she could finish, Dr. Mizuno sprang up and came next to her.  
  
"Are you...the daughter of Yuumura Sayaka?" She asked.  
  
Kirika nodded, and found herself almost crush by the combine hug of Soun and Ryoume. Everyone else stared at the scene unsure what was going on until Soun started to wail, "Oh my other sister's child is alive!"  
  
Ryoume also cried happy tears. Then asked, "How...how come we never knew of your where about, Kirika-chan?"  
  
Kirika sighed sadly and said, "I actually just found out a while ago. I was...taken by a secret organization and brought-up without any knowledge of who I was or who my parents were."  
  
Ryoume nodded, "Your parents died in an unsolved murder. We thought you died with them as well since your body was never found...but..." She sobbed slightly as she hugged the girl again. "At least you're alive! And that's all that matters!"  
  
"I'm sure Sayaka-neechan is happy to know her daughter is back with family now!" Soun said as he continued to wail.  
  
Kasumi smiled even brighter, if it was even possible. "Oh, my! Welcome back Kirika-chan! I'm sure you'll be happy to be with family again! Oh, where are my manners I must get you something to eat! You must be starving!" She rose and headed to the kitchen.  
  
Akane and Ami went over to greet their long, lost cousin and gave her a hug and she returned them in earnest.  
  
Kirika was crying tears of joy. At last she had found where she belongs. 'Thank you for your help, Mireille!' She took a mental note to write an e- mail of thanks to her friend in France.  
  
Nabiki chose that moment to awaken from her untimely slumber to see her sister and cousin hugging another girl. 'That girl somewhat resembles Akane and Ami...' She asked Kasumi who the girl was as soon as she re- entered the living room. And was surprise to hear they have another cousin from her dead aunt. 'Somehow...I got a very bad feeling about the situation.' She looked at the girl then towards Ranma, who was just gawking at the scene. 'Facts: Akane and Ami are cousins. They look somewhat alike. Both like, if not love, Ranma-kun (poor sap), even if Ami meet him just a month ago. If the trend continues...' She gazes again at the new comer. 'Kirika looks somewhat like Akane and Ami. She is also our cousin. And the girl with short hair that is in a shade of blue to black and has a blood of the Tendo is Ranma's type of girl...then I therefore conclude I really need to go to the Bahamas...better yet, to Argentina!'  
  
Somehow, Ranma also reached that conclusion. But unlike Nabiki, he can't afford to go to the Bahamas. Probably at best would be Hokkaido. And he can't just leave two pregnant women with his children. 'But I got the strangest feeling that the kami is planning on making the situation much worse.' And again, a certain megami, with white hair and voluptuous body, sneezed.  
  
--- In a temple just across the wards of Tokyo ---  
  
"Oneechan, are you alright? Are you coming down with a cold? You have been sneezing for the past few minutes." Belldandy asked with a note of worry in her voice.  
  
"I'm fine. Someone must just be talking about me." Urd replied without looking-up from her study. And we can clearly see the label of the bottle she is holding saying, 'Wild Horse Special Love Potion.'  
  
"If you say so..."  
  
--- Half an hour later at the Tendo Compound ----  
  
Kirika sat next to Nabiki as she explained the current situation over family matters. Nabiki was thankful that in the least, Kirika took it rather well.  
  
'And I thought my life was hectic.' Kirika though. She then looked over to her cousins and the aforementioned pig-tailed Martial Artist sat. She then heard her uncle speak.  
  
Soun started, "Nodoka, Ryoume and I had a talk regarding the current situation at hand. And we have come to a decision."  
  
Genma looked insulted, "How come I wasn't part of that talk?"  
  
Soun, Nodoka and Ryoume glared at him saying, 'You, who engaged your son to who knows how many women, want your opinion heard? Forget it!'  
  
Genma cowered under the combined glare and splashed himself with water and brought out a sign saying, 'I'm just a helpless, cute little panda!'  
  
Kirika's eyes bugged out. It wasn't so often she showed surprise...or for that matter any emotion. But hearing Nabiki's tale and seeing it herself was two different things.  
  
"Shocking isn't it?" Nabiki said to Kirika with a grin.  
  
She just nodded. Then looked at Ranma, 'Then that means what Nabiki said about him changing to a girl must be true as well?' She shook her head. 'At least it won't be boring.'  
  
Soun cleared his throat as he continued, "As I said before, we have come to an agreement..." He looked at the place where Ranma, Akane, and Ami sat. "Ranma is still to wed Akane, to honor the agreement between the two houses." He then turned to his sister, "Are you really certain about this?"  
  
Dr. Mizuno nodded.  
  
Ranma and Akane were unsure to what Soun was trying to say.  
  
Soun then asked his niece, Ami. "And you, Ami-chan? I'm sure your mother told you but..." Seeing Ami nod, he sighed. "Since Ranma also got Ami pregnant, it's only honorable that he takes some responsibility for it. Therefore he is to take Ami as his mistress."  
  
Ranma and Akane's jaw hung. "SAY WHAT!?" Both turned to asked Ami, "Are you really okay with that?"  
  
Ami nodded, "Either that...or I get an abortion. And I'm not keen into killing an unborn child's life."  
  
Ranma sighed, but nodded to Ami's logic. He too has a profound respect for life, much more so after Jusendo.  
  
Akane also sighed, but somehow she knew it was coming. "I guess it could work...but what about the other fiancée problems?"  
  
Nodoka smiled, a smile that made a chill run down everyone's spine including Kirika. "Oh, I'm sure Genma would be more than happy to help settle that." She turned to her face her wayward husband who was now crawling away in his panda form. She grimaced at the cowardice of her husband and was about to draw her katana when...  
  
BANG!  
  
Genma-panda halted immediately in his tracks as a bullet hole appeared just in front of him. He turned to face the source and found the newest member of the Tendo family was pointing a gun towards his direction.  
  
Nabiki gave Kirika a calculated look and thought, 'I better make sure I don't get in her bad side.'  
  
"Oh, my! That's a mighty big gun you have Kirika-chan." Kasumi said ever so cheerful.  
  
Nodoka was a little shock but nonetheless nodded her thanks to Kirika for stopping her husband from escaping. She drew her katana and held it at neck point towards Genma. "As I was saying...you WILL help fix the fiancée mess you made, won't you?"  
  
Genma nodded profusely. It was bad enough his wife had an itchy hand for her katana, but did that Kirika girl had to be trigger happy with a gun as well?  
  
Soun was just gawking at his niece. Ranma stunned, while Akane and Ami were slightly scared, though you won't see it on the surface.  
  
Ryoume move next to Kirika, "And where did you get that gun young lady?" her was tone slightly angry.  
  
Kirika blushed, she forgot she wasn't with her friend anymore and guns are a big No-No in Japan. "I...err..."  
  
"And do you have a license to carry, much less own a gun?" Dr. Mizuno asked again. She was wondering why her niece needed to carry a gun. "I guess you have a lot of explaining to do."  
  
Kirika sighed, but nodded. Well they are family and if she's going to live with them, might as well share her life story (the unedited version).  
  
Ranma held up his hand, "Before you start talking..." He whispered something to Akane, who just nodded.  
  
Akane stood up, walked over to Genma, pulled one of her biggest mallet of doom and proceeded to knock Genma out.  
  
"Good thinking Ranma-kun. Can't have the panda over-hear anything sensitive." Nabiki nodded approvingly.  
  
Kirika was surprised to see her cousin pull-out a large mallet out of nowhere and disappear just as it appeared. She decided to ask her later about that. She then proceeded with her story: about Soldat, her friend, and her dangerous lifestyle.  
  
--- An hour later ---  
  
"Wow you live almost a hectic life as Ranma-kun here." Nabiki pointed out. Ranma just grumbled.  
  
Ami also compared it to her being a sailor senshi but of course did not voice it. But she was curious to Ranma-kun's story and decided to ask it sometime.  
  
Kirika was relieved, greatly relieved. She thought her new found family would toss her out the moment she told them her life story. Instead she found them doing the opposite and accepted her and her past openly.  
  
"Well I can help you regarding the license to carry a fire-arm. But you'll have to control yourself from using it too much. I can only go so far." Nabiki said. "And I won't charge you for this. Call it a gift for welcoming you back to the family."  
  
Kirika nodded thanks to Nabiki and promised also not to kill unless it was the last option.  
  
Ranma was a little miffed regarding Kirika's attitude towards killing, but did not voice it. Better not get on her bad-side he thought.  
  
"Now since it's late, why don't you stay here Oneechan?" Soun stated.  
  
Ryoume nodded appreciatively. "We'll take you on your offer Soun."  
  
"Now for sleeping arrangements..." Nabiki began. 'I must be having a death wish or something...but it will be a good tease.'  
  
After Nabiki spoke her suggestion, Dr. Mizuno had to perform first aid to Nabiki. And even called Dr. Tofu to help her place anew cast on her. Seems like Akane decided to add another compound fracture to Nabiki's left arm.  
  
To be continued...probably.  
  
AN: Disclaimer: In addition to what was said on top, I do not own Ah! My Goddess or Noir.  
  
AN: Oh, you're asking about the potion if Urd used it? I guess we'll find out in the next chapter. If there is any, hehe. And yes, a lot of characters are acting OOC. Hey it's my fic, I decide how they act. I can even make Cologne do the bimbo act...wait, on second thought forget that idea. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own either Ranma ½ or Sailormoon or Noir...I wish I did so I can skip this part   
  
Aftermath: By Lord Strife  
  
AN: Hmm...oh well since I'm still having some writer's block on my other works, might as well get some work done here. Hehehehehe.  
  
---  
  
Ranma was sitting by the low table with Akane and Ami to either side of him, clearly showing signs of pregnancy. Nodoka was seated beside Akane and next to her was her husband, Genma. Nabiki sat beside Ami and next to her sat her father, Soun. Kasumi was then seated to the other side of Soun, and then Ryoume and Kirika entered the room. Ryoume sat beside Genma while Kirika sat opposite of Ranma and began, "Auntie Ryoume confirmed my condition..." she sighed and continued, "I'm pregnant...with Ranma-san's child."  
  
"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled.  
  
---  
  
Ranma bolted awake from his nightmare, and was profusely sweating. 'Man...that was scary...' He mentally noted not to be too close to Kirika, unless his nightmare becomes reality.  
  
He took in his surroundings, 'Akane's room...who would have thought I'd be sleeping here so soon...Ryouga will kill me when he finds out.' He mentally chuckled, 'Heck he'd kill me anyway regardless.'  
  
He never knew Akane's bed could hold several people at once. Snuggling to his right was Akane while Ami was to his left, and Akane was lying on his lap.... 'WAIT! STOP! REWIND! PLAYBACK!' He looked at his right again, 'Yep, that's Akane there.' He looked at his left as well, 'And that's Ami.' He looked down his lap, 'If Akane's at my right and Ami's at my left then who...' He's thought died down as the girl lying down his lap gently woke and looked up to him, 'KIRIKA?'  
  
Akane awoke sensing her 'pillow' was gone, "Hey Ranma? What's wrong?" She asked as she propped herself into a sitting position.  
  
Ami was nudged awake and groggily sat-up, "Huh? What's going on?"  
  
Ranma pointed at Kirika, "W-why are you here K-Kirika?" He asked worriedly. 'Man, oh man! This can't be real!'  
  
Akane, Ami, and Kirika looked at him as if he grew a second head.  
  
"She's sleeping with us. Why do you ask Ranma?" Ami answered, slightly confused.  
  
"I meant why is she sleeping with us?" Ranma exclaimed.  
  
Kirika looked real hurt and Ranma was taken back by this. Akane on the other hand has nearly blown her fuse. "Ranma you jerk! Is that anyway to treat Kirika? After all you did get her pregnant! Did you forget what she said earlier at dinner?" Akane snapped.  
  
Ranma froze. 'What she said at dinner? It...it wasn't...a dream?' He looked at Kirika, 'And s-she's...p-p-p-pregnant too!'  
  
"NOOOOO!"  
  
---  
  
Ranma bolted into a sitting position with a scream, he was sweating heavily. Akane and Ami both woke, startled from their sleep.  
  
"What's wrong Ranma? Did you have a nightmare?" Ami asked worriedly.  
  
Ranma was looking around, still slightly shivering. "Y-yes...I'm fine...just, it was just a nightmare."  
  
Akane hugged his waists and began rocking him to calm him down. "Do you want to tell us what it is?"  
  
Ranma shook his head, "No...it wasn't...that bad."  
  
The door to Akane's room opened, and Nodoka and Ryoume stepped in. The former spoke first, "What's wrong my son? We heard you scream?"  
  
"It was just a nightmare mom." Ranma said, finally calming down. He gave a sigh of relief. "Just a bad dream, that's all."  
  
Kirika then entered the room, "I'm afraid it's no dream Ranma-san. It's quite REAL."  
  
Ranma's bugged out when he suddenly noticed Akane and Ami's bellies showing signs of months of pregnancy. He then looked at Kirika; he could clearly see her own signs of pregnancy.  
  
"NNOOO!!!"  
  
---  
  
Ranma slowly tore of his gaze from Kirika. Shaking his head to clear it, 'Man can't believe I let what Nabiki said get into my head too much.' He looked at the said mercenary girl as she was helped by Dr. Mizuno up into her room after Akane pounded her again for suggesting Kirika to sleep with the three (Ranma, Akane, and Ami) of them. 'I can't believe I was daydreaming stuff like that.'  
  
"Honestly, Nabiki could be so...so..." Akane paused, fishing for words.  
  
"Infuriating?" Ami supplied.  
  
"Yeah, that's it, infuriating." Akane finished.  
  
Dr. Tofu was already heading back...err...dancing his way back to the clinic after seeing Kasumi stepped out from the kitchen. Unfortunately, an unconscious panda became his unwilling dance partner.  
  
"Do you think we should help your father?" Ami asked Ranma while pointing towards the panda that was being used currently as an origami by a love- struck doctor.  
  
Ranma, now back from lala land, looked at Akane and both shrugged and replied in unison, "Nah."  
  
Kirika remained at the living room table as her gaze followed Ranma's movements. 'That was weird...imagine, I had a daydream that I was pregnant with Ranma-san's child!' She shook her head. 'I can't believe I let my imagination ran wild with Nabiki-neechan's suggestion.' She then took one last look at Ranma, 'Well...I guess it wasn't so bad...'  
  
And Ranma felt a chill ran down his spine. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own either Ranma ½ or Sailormoon or Noir or Ah! My Goddess...I wish I did so I can skip this part   
  
Aftermath: By Lord Strife  
  
---  
  
Shampoo, Ukyou and Kodachi all stared in disbelief at Nodoka as they took in what she had just said. Akane was pregnant. And she was pregnant with Ranma's child. Nodoka wisely avoided mentioning the part of Akane's cousin also pregnant to avoid unnecessary complications.  
  
"That no true! Airen never do 'that' to violent kitchen destroyer!" Shampoo said in a snarl after she recovered from her shock, with the emphasis on the word 'that.'  
  
"Why that hussy! How dare she seduce my Ran-chan!' Ukyou joined in as she gripped the handle of her battle spatula.  
  
"Ohohohoho! For once I agree with these peasants! Ranma-sama would never do anything like that to that peasant girl. She must have seduced my poor Ranma-sama so she can claim him for herself." Kodachi added.  
  
Nodoka sighed, 'Nabiki was right. It was useless to try and explain things to them.'  
  
"Shampoo will save Airen!" Shampoo said as she stood up, prepared to hunt down her prey.  
  
"I'm the one who is gonna save Ran-chan, you Chinese bimbo!"  
  
"Ohohoho! Big talk for a bunch of lowly peasants! It is fitting that I of noble birth be the one that saves my darling Ranma-sama for the vile temptress!"  
  
"SHUT-UP PSYCHO!" Both Shampoo and Ukyou said out loud.  
  
Nodoka could only shake her head as she watches the three girls bicker on their way out. 'It's was a good thing that Soun suggested Ranma and the girls to leave town until things cool over.' She paused, 'IF it cools over.'  
  
Ryouga, in pig form, over heard everything the women talked about. 'Akane's...p-p-p-pregnant? With Ranma's child? RANMA! WHEN I FIND YOU, I'LL KILL YOU!' But it all came out as a bunch of bwees and ran towards the exit...which was the entrance to the broom closet. 'Huh? When did the Tendo's place Singapore inside their closet?'  
  
Mousse who was silently eavesdropping on the roof couldn't help but smile. Ranma has finally chosen the Tendo girl to bear his child. Now Shampoo was all his. Now his goal has shifted from killing his obstacle to ensuring Ranma and Akane never gets disturbed by unwanted visitors. Ryouga will be tough since he could get lost in a broom closet, which happened just a few moments ago. But Shampoo and Ukyou can be misled into following a false trail. And the Kunos are too stupid that he didn't need to do something to mislead them. 'You'll owe me for this one Saotome.'  
  
---  
  
Usagi was crying, why shouldn't she? One of her best friends was leaving!  
  
"WAAHH!!! AMI DON'T LEAVE US!!!" She bellowed.  
  
Rei grimaced. "Oh, for crying out loud Usagi! You make it sound we will never see her again. She'll be only gone for a few months and at most for a year."  
  
"But...but...what happens if a youma attacks and...and..."  
  
"Come on. It's nothing we can't handle meatball head." Chibi-Usa spat at the older girl.  
  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT SPROUT!" Usagi retorted.  
  
Chibi-Usa just stuck out her tongue at her, prompting the other meatball headed girl to return the taunt.  
  
Rei shook her head, and then turns her attention backs to her other companions. Makoto and Minako were giving Ami some friendly send offs. Makoto some packed bento, and Minako some...traveling make-up kit. Ami sweat dropped at that.  
  
Hotaru was present along with Haruka and Michiru. Mamoru was also there and the only one missing was Setsuna.  
  
Ami's mother was there for only a few minutes before leaving for the hospital.  
  
Ami looked at her watch and said, "I have to go now. The train will be leaving soon. I'll see you all in a year's time." She gave one final wave at her friends before entering the station. "Take care you all!"  
  
"You be careful too Ami!" Everyone called out to their friend. They left station as soon as Ami's train left the station.  
  
Chibi-Usa was silently suppressing a grin, after all she did come from the future and right now was the turning point in Ami' life. 'I'll be able to see you soon...Arthel.'  
  
Rei also managed to hide her grin. She knows exactly why Ami was leaving for a year's time. No she didn't use the Sacred Fire...not that she needed to use it. The reason she knew was because she was Ranma Saotome's cousin and was already filled in by her aunt regarding...Ami's condition. 'It would be interesting to see everyone's faces once I dropped the bomb on them.' She chuckles quietly, and ponders if either Setsuna or Chibi-Usa already knows. 'Chibi-Usa is from the future, so I'm sure she knows. And since Setsuna is the mistress of the Time Gates I bet she knows too...'  
  
"Come-on, Usagi. Stop crying. I'll buy you some ice cream..." Mamoru need not say anything further as he was suddenly dragged by an enthusiastic blonde ditz towards the nearest ice cream shop.  
  
The other girls merely shrugged and followed the two.  
  
And from the Gates of Time were Setsuna stands watch, one could clearly see the wide grin on her face. "And so begins the birth of Crystal Tokyo..."  
  
---  
  
Ranma, Akane and Kirika waited for Ami to arrive at the train station over at Tomobiki, before proceeding to the docks to head for Kyushu. The four got on their schedule boat ride as provided for by Nabiki.  
  
Soun had wisely (and unfortunately for Ranma) sent Kirika with Ranma and Akane, fearing her resemblance to Akane might get her in trouble with the NWC. Kirika didn't mind at all being with her cousin. 'At least I get to be near Ranma-san.' She thought to herself and smiles. And Ranma suddenly felt a chill ran up and down his spine for some unknown reason.  
  
"So who's this relative of yours were gonna stay with?" Ranma asked as he leaned into the ship's railing.  
  
"Hmm? Oh she's our aunt on my father's side." Akane replied.  
  
Ami nodded, "She's the oldest among the Tendo siblings. Uncle Soun happens to be the youngest of the four. My mother was second and Kirika-chan's mother was the third child."  
  
"Are you sure it's okay for us to visit? Won't we be intruding?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Auntie Anrui said it was alright and that she wanted to see Kirika-chan as well." Akane said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Besides, Uncle Frank could use some male companionship." Ami added.  
  
"Frank? Doesn't that name sound western?" Kirika asked.  
  
Ami nodded, "Uncle Frank's last name is Gisborn...it's German, I think."  
  
"That reminds me! Do you think Meia would be there?" Akane asked Ami.  
  
"Who's Meia?" Ranma asked.  
  
"She's our cousin, roughly about our age." Ami replied.  
  
Kirika's ear's perked, "Meia? As in, Meia Gisborn? Was she the girl who got featured in the monthly Scientist of the Month?"  
  
"She's a scientist?" Ranma asked shocked.  
  
"No you dummy. Her parents are. She was featured as the daughter of two prominent scientists who were researching safe and reusable energy resources." Akane supplied. "Honestly, Ranma. Don't you keep track of any news?"  
  
Her only reply was Ranma scratching the back of his head.  
  
---  
  
"Meia, dear. Come here for a minute will you?"  
  
"What is it mom?" replied a young girl of 18 years of age with short light blue hair. (Surprise, surprise. Another Akane look alike. Well close enough anyway. Hehehe)  
  
"Could you go to the docks tomorrow and meet your cousins and their guest? It seems like I won't be able to make it because of my tight schedules." Anrui asked hopefully, though she knew it was a request her daughter couldn't refuse.  
  
"Sure mom. Do you a have a picture of them? I haven't seen Ami or Akane in years. And I have no idea what Kirika looks like anyway, or this Ranma guy."  
  
Her mother gave her a picture, which was a courtesy from Nabiki. "I'm sure you won't find any trouble looking for Akane, Ami, or Kirika since the three of them can pass for your twin without raising an eyebrow. And this young man here is Ranma." Anrui pointed to the young man in pigtail standing between Akane and Ami.  
  
'He's cute.' Meia said to herself.  
  
Anrui smiled. 'I wonder if Meia knows she said that out loud.' She gently shook her head, "Now Meia, you know better than to target your cousin's fiancé." She smiled when she was rewarded by a blushing Meia.  
  
"MOM!" Meia yelped feeling scandalized, which she was.  
  
"Now go upstairs and finish your homework. I'll call you when dinner is ready." Anrui didn't have to tell her daughter twice as Meia rushed up to her room. 'Hmm...that was interesting...'  
  
Meia was trying to fight down her blush as she entered her room. 'I can't believe mom said that. Akane-chan was already engaged to him...and from what I heard...so was Ami-chan. But...' She lifted the photo she held and looked at Ranma's profile. 'He is kind of cute.'  
  
---  
  
And Ranma felt another chill run down his spine, as he looked out at sea. 'Why do I have the feeling of impending doom?'  
  
---  
  
And a certain white haired goddess with a voluptuous body couldn't stop herself from laughing at her handiwork.  
  
Skuld merely shrugged at her sister's laughter, "I pity the guy she had taken interest on improving his love life."  
  
To be continued...  
  
---  
  
AN: Anrui means silent tears.  
  
AN: Yes, that's Meia from Vandread. I just re-adjusted her age from 19 to 18 so she can fit much more closely with her 'cousins.' And yes she will act OOC since this is not her normal Vandread environment anyway. And I'm not sure if her last name's German. So please don't get angry with me. And yes I wrote 16 originally but modified it to 18. I actually forgot that Ranma and co are around 18 after the series.  
  
AN: And Disclaimer to Vandread. I don't own it either. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own either Ranma ½ or Sailormoon or Noir or Vandread or Ah! My Goddess...I wish I did so I can skip this part  
  
Aftermath: By Lord Strife  
  
AN: This is a product of working in the office for 36 straight hours. I had to find some stress release or I would have gone bonkers.  
  
AN: Oh and I made a revision to Meia's age from what I stated before at 16 to that of 18.  
  
---  
  
"AMI IS WHAT!?" Yelled by several girls, two moon cats, and one man upon hearing Ami's condition and the 'real' reason why she left. Only two people did not blurted out: one who has long black hair and the one who told the story and one pre-teen girl with pink hair from the future. Three if you count the green-haired senshi who happens to be missing from the senshi meeting at the Hikawa Shrine, gleefully grinning back at her Time Gates.  
  
Usagi couldn't believe Ami was pregnant. All this time she had thought she would be the first among the senshi to bear a child even if it was that annoying little sprout.  
  
Mamoru have similar feelings to that of Usagi...of being a father mind you not being pregnant.  
  
Makoto and Minako have similar thoughts, 'How did Ami get a man to bed her before me?'  
  
Hotaru was surprised to hear the most reserved and conservative girl of the senshi, aside from her of course, would commit the 'act' before marriage. But glancing at Chibi-Usa's Cheshire grin, she knew it was all destined to happen and most likely, for the best. She began to smile, 'I'll ask her the details later.'  
  
Haruka, after recovering from her shook, was smirking. 'Who would have thought that the senshi bookworm had it in her?' She silently chuckled, 'It would be good to talk to someone who already have the 'experience' other than Michiru. Our 'talks' have rather gone monotonous. It might be refreshing to hear a different point of view.' She made it a point to find time and talk with the said girl.  
  
Michiru was angry at first when she heard her fellow senshi of water was pregnant but soon that anger was squashed as she glanced at Chibi-Usa's grin and Rei's smirk. 'I know I should feel angry but...seeing those two look at it so positively then perhaps....'  
  
Artemis was in a stupor, if he was told that Minako or Makoto were pregnant, he wouldn't even raised an eyebrow. But hearing the said condition from one of the last girls he thought, the other being Hotaru, was all too much for him to handle.  
  
And Luna was very furious. "I'LL RIP THAT GUY'S THING OFF!"  
  
Rei couldn't help but shiver at that thought. She knew Ranma had an acute fear of cats and she idly wondered what the outcome would be should Luna succeed. 'I better try and calm her...or things could get REAL messy.' She cleared her throat to regain everyone's attention. "I'm afraid I can't let you do that Luna."  
  
Chibi-Usa nodded in agreement.  
  
"BUT SOME GUY PRACTICALLY FORCED AMI TO BED! JUSTICE MUST BE SERVED!" replied the enrage feline.  
  
"Actually...." began Chibi-Usa, "It wasn't like that at all."  
  
Rei looked at the future moon princess, but then shrugged. She was from the future anyway; she should know it as well.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING? ARE YOU TELLING ME, THAT SHE WAS THE ONE THAT JUMPED THAT GUY?" Luna exclaimed, scandalized of what she was hearing.  
  
Rei and Chibi-Usa (sporting Cheshire grins) nodded towards Luna that made the feline and all the others face-faulted hard on the floor.  
  
'Ami? Our shy and conservative Ami? Jumped a guy's bone?' Was what echoed in everyone's minds. And it was enough to pacify Luna's anger which Rei and Chibi-Usa was thankful for.  
  
"Who is this guy?" Michiru asked, "Is he such a paragon that Ami would willingly do 'that' with him?"  
  
Makoto and Minako nod nodded. Their curiosity was getting the better of them.  
  
Rei pulled out a picture from her obi and handed it to Michiru, "He's actually my cousin. His name is Ranma Saotome."  
  
Michiru took the offered photo and examined it. "Hmm...he IS quite a looker."  
  
Haruka who was looking over her, shoulder nodded. "I'll say. Given the chance I might jump him as well." And she got a whack on the head from Michiru for that comment and handed the photo to the ever curious Minako and Makoto.  
  
"Ami is SO lucky!" Minako exclaimed.  
  
Makoto nodded in agreement, "Why can't I find a guy like that?"  
  
"You haven't heard the juicy part yet." Rei said, gaining the attention of the assembled warriors of love and justice. "My cousin Ranma was already engaged to Ami's cousin when 'it' happened."  
  
Everyone's jaw dropped, except for Chibi-Usa. Ami? She seduced her own cousin's fiancé?  
  
Luna couldn't believe what she heard. Not only did Ami jump a man...but she jumped a man that was already spoken for! "IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!!!"  
  
And in the Gates of Time, Setsuna nodded while suppressing her laughter. "Exactly Luna. It is the end of the world...and the beginning of Crystal Tokyo."  
  
---  
  
Cologne watched by the window of her room in the top floor of the Neko- haten as Shampoo bounded of the rooftops of Nerima, searching for her airen. She slowly shook her head, "Love can be blind...or is it the lover who is blind?" When she heard the young Tendo girl was pregnant with Ranma's child, she knew the battle for Ranma was finally over. "That Kuonji girl is also joining Shampoo in her search...when will they realize that son-in...ahem...Ranma has chosen his mate? Perhaps never like those idiotic Kuno siblings...or that half-blind, lazy part-timer...or that lost pig."  
  
Since the failed wedding a few months back, Cologne had begun to realize the futility of forcing Ranma into the tribe. The best she could do now is form an alliance with the pig-tailed youth. She also began to see that life outside the village wasn't so bad. They had been to coop up in their traditions and customs that the world outside has left them in backwaters. "Perhaps leaving here is not so bad...perhaps I can even establish the first Amazon colony outside the valley." She smiled at that thought, "Yes...perhaps I could...."  
  
---  
  
Happosai was sitting on the Tendo Dojo roof, quietly sipping his tea. Unlike Cologne, he knew the full situation in the household that not only was Akane pregnant but her cousin Ami as well. He slowly raised a hand to wipe a tear of his eye. "Oh Ranma, my boy. You make your master so proud! You are my true heir!" He looked at the sky with a big smile on his face, "The legacy of the Anything Goes is now fully secured! I can now die a happy man!" He mentally noted to send Ranma his entire scrolls of Anything Goes Techniques to Kyushu.  
  
---  
  
Ryouga trotted the dry deserts of Mongolia, with one thing in mind. "MUST KILL RANMA...MUST KILL RANMA..."  
  
---  
  
Mousse was quietly and stealthily trailing the two determined young women bent on 'rescuing' Ranma from the 'violent kitchen seductress' that spirited him away.  
  
'Forgive me Shampoo...but this is for your own good.' Mousse looked over at his companion, "Are you sure you're up to this?"  
  
Konatsu nodded. "I do love Ukyou-sama and would do anything for her...but her obsession with Ranma-san must end somewhere. This happens to be it."  
  
Mousse nodded, "Very well my friend. We have our work cut out for us."  
  
"What of the Kunos?"  
  
"Leave them be. They're too stupid to do anything productive. What they do always ends up back-firing on them."  
  
And at that moment a large explosion was heard in the direction of the Kuno mansion.  
  
"See what I mean? Now come on before we lose sight of Shampoo."  
  
'Nice pun, duck boy.' Konatsu silently chuckled before following his ally.  
  
---  
  
Nabiki watched the Saotome matriarch lead four burly men as they hefted the big fat panda onto a cage bound for the city zoo. Who would have thought Nodoka knew the cat-tongue pressure point? Now Genma couldn't even touch hot water to change back and was then sold to the zoo to pay for the damages he had done to several families. Soun was crying for the lost of his game partner, but was soon comforted by Kasumi...and was now instead wailing of how happy he was that the school had been united.  
  
Nabiki's thought then drifted towards her baby sister and her cousins, 'I wonder if Akane or Ami noticed the hungry look Kirika was directing towards Ranma?' She mentally chuckled, 'If I'm not mistaken, Meia is another Akane look-alike. If the trend continues....'  
  
Nodoka was very disappointed in Genma. She had thought he would try and turn over a new leaf but it seemed to have fallen on deaf ears. She didn't know what happened to the man she used to love. She slowly walked back in the Tendo household as soon as the animal control van was gone. The only good thing that ever came out of her marriage was her son, Ranma. And instantly her mood seemed to have lightened so much you would mistake her for the sun. 'My son is so manly...to think to father children from two different mothers. And the way Kirika-chan was looking at him...oh I might be expecting three grandchildren rather than two!'  
  
'Hmm...judging from Auntie's smile...I would say she also noticed how Kirika looked at Ranma. I wonder if I should tell her of Meia?' She shrugged, 'Nah. Better leave it as a surprise for her.' She then imagined what that surprised would be. 'Ranma...followed by four almost identically looking women. And each is carrying a child or two. And Auntie Saotome, swooning how manly Ranma is.' And Nabiki fell on the floor laughing.  
  
---  
  
And Urd was also laughing with a laugh that made Keiichi cringed away from the self-proclaimed goddess of love. "May kami-sama have mercy on the poor soul."  
  
---  
  
And for reasons he doesn't know why, Ranma could feel the hairs on his back stand.  
  
To be continued... 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own either Ranma ½ or Sailormoon or Noir or Vandread or Ah! My Goddess...I wish I did so I can skip this part

Aftermath: By Lord Strife

AN: Sorry for the delay in update been busy with work...for my other fics it will have an update soon...hopefully.

---

"Well here we are, Kumamoto Prefecture." Ami said gleefully as she took in her surroundings as they stepped off the boat.

Akane and Kirika walked beside her, with Ranma following with their entire luggage. People who were not used to seeing super-powered martial artists sweat dropped at the sight of an 18 year old boy carrying enough luggage to sink the Titanic twice over without straining or even breaking a sweat.

"AKANE! AMI!" Called out a female voice from the crowd.

The four turned to the source and spotted a young girl around their age...with striking resemblance to the three cousins.

"MEIA!" Akane and Ami called back at the girl and ran to hug their cousin.

"It's been so long. You haven't visited since you were five." Akane said, after pulling away from their group hug.

"Sorry about that...mom and dad have been so busy with their research they even have little time for me. Anyway...care to introduce me to our long lost cousin and your fiancé?" Meia asked as she nodded towards where Kirika and Ranma stood.

"Oh, so sorry. This is Yuumura Kirika, Aunt Sayaka's daughter. Kirika, this is our cousin Meia Gisborn." Akane said acquainting her two cousins.

Meia came over and gave Kirika a hug, "Welcome back to the family, Kirika-chan."

"Thanks, Meia-chan. By the way, you say your name in Western order?" Kirika asked.

(AN: Eastern cultures, particularly Chinese and Japanese, tell last name first before first name unlike in the west)

Meia nodded. "It kind of rub-off from dad's co-workers who were usually from Europe or the States."

Kirika nodded since she spent time in France, she knew how Westerners value individuality.

Akane then motioned to the man she is now standing next, "And this is my fiancé, Saotome Ranma."

"Hi!" Was all what Ranma said still carrying their luggage hiding the double take he got when he first saw Meia. 'Oh man...SHE looks almost like Akane and her cousins...I have a very bad feeling about this....'

Meia gave him a look over, 'Hmm, nice body...and the way his muscles ripple while carrying all those...and you gotta love that butt too!' "Nice to meet you too Ranma. Hope you don't mind me calling you by first name. Since you'll be family soon." Meia grinned.

"Sure no problem, but could we get a move on. The way people are staring at me is starting to get on my nerves." Ranma asked.

Meia nodded, "Follow me. We can get a cab."

'I don't like that grin of Meia's face...reminds me of Nabiki...or Akane about a month ago...' Ranma shivered.

---

The senshi soon dispersed as soon as their 'emergency' meeting was concluded. Luna and Artemis were still unmoving from their places, too shock at the latest revelation regarding their resident genius. Haruka and Michiru left together going to their planned 'rehearsal.' Usagi dragged Mamoru downtown muttering something like 'I won't lose to Ami.' Causing Mamoru to panic and ready to bolt, too bad he forgot the vice-like grip of Usagi. Minako and Makoto cornered Rei earlier and dragged her to the nearest ice cream parlor for a more "detailed questioning.' And Hotaru and Chibi-Usa decided to take a walk in the park.

"I can't believe Ami slept with her own cousin's fiancé. I mean I thought..."

Chibi-Usa nodded, "I know. Shocking isn't it?" She then looked both ways before motioning for Hotaru to lean closer. "Can you keep a secret Hotaru-chan?"

"Sure I can. What is it about Usa-chan?" She asked curiously.

"Right now...Mom, Usagi that is, is feeling rather competitive ...due to Ami's current condition. She always thought she would be the first to have a child among the senshi"

"And?" Hotaru asked she didn't know what Chibi-Usa was hinting at.

Chibi-Usa looked at her best friend and gave her a Cheshire grin. "I'll be conceived before the week would end."

Hotaru's jaw dropped.

---

Ranma and the four cousins where sitting down at the Gisborn's living room, doing some mild chatter over some biscuits and tea.

"You're a helicopter pilot?" Akane asked in bewilderment.

Meia giggled, "Hard to picture isn't it? Most people usually think I'm joking when I say that I have a pilot's license but it's quite true. And I'm currently applying for a license to fly a plane. Already passed flight school last week."

"Wow! You must be really good!" Ami was no less surprised after all it wasn't an easy feat.

"Perhaps you four would like a little ride then?" Meia asked them with eyes beaming of pride. "I got a friend over at the Helipad, his name is Tokai Hibiki and we could borrow a copter for a few hours."

"We'd love too, Meia!" Akane answered enthusiastically. "By the way where are Uncle Frank and Aunt Anrui?"

"Dad's over at the Scientific Research Institute at Mt. Aso. He'll probably be here later this evening. As for mom, she's at a convention over at a University discussing possible alternative power sources over the student body. She might be home in time for dinner." Meia got up, "So? Shall we go?"

---

"Let me get this straight..." Hotaru said as she rubbed her forehead, "You're engaged...or will be engaged to Ami's son?"

Chibi-Usa nod nodded.

"And I will be engaged to a boy 15 years younger than I am?"

Chibi-Usa nodded again. "Hey as Haruka said, it won't matter after the first hundred years."

Hotaru rubbed her forehead again, "Whose son what is again?"

Chibi-Usa smiled again as she replied.

---

"Wow! Look you can see Mt. Aso from here!" Ami pointed towards the western horizon as the helicopter flew above Kumamoto.

"And you can see Shikoku from here as well." Akane said as she pointed to the island on their northeast.

Meia was of course, on the pilot seat on the left. Kirika took the right seat, while Ranma was seated between Akane and Ami behind them.

"Great view isn't it? Though I still prefer the feel when I fly an airplane though." Meia said glancing slightly towards the back, stealing a few peeks at Ranma.

Ranma was unaware of Meia's actions. He was busy taking in the breathtaking scenery they were getting, after all Air-Akane hardly gives him time to enjoy the view.

Kirika still looking forward, "You mentioned something about buying a plane, Meia-chan?"

Meia returned her attention back to her panel, "Sort off. Dad promised he'd have a vintage Messerschmitt restored, the same plane my grandfather was supposed to have used during the war."

"Wow, so it's like a family heirloom then?" Akane asked.

"Yeah, something like that. Though I first had my sights set on an A6M Rei-Sen (Zero fighter) but when dad mentioned the Bf 109...well, let's say it was a done deal."

Kirika nodded, the Bf 109 was one of the premier fighters of the time. "If you want I can fix the guns on the Bf 109 to make it operational."

The others sweat-dropped at Kirika's offer. "I'll...think about it, Kirika." Meia gave a nervous laugh, "Anyway mom should be home anytime now I guess we better head back."

---

"You know...I'm wondering why you're so free in telling me what will happen in the future." Hotaru said nonchalantly as she and Chibi-Usa walked back towards the shrine.

Chibi-Usa looked-up at the older girl, "Because it has come to a point where our subsequent actions would no longer affect the outcome of Crystal Tokyo. Or so Setsuna says."

"Still...I can't believe I would end up engage to..."

"You'll grow to love him. Trust me on that." Chibi-Usa smiled, "Even though it was arranged by Haruka and Ranma-san."

"Never would I have imagined Haruka-papa would willingly engage me to a boy."

Chibi-Usa almost said the reason out loud but caught herself; it sounded like 'so she could learn Ranma's Anything Goes Marital Arts Techniques.'

---

In the depths of the earth, an eternal flame was rekindled. Everyone had thought she had died. But reality she was anything but dead. Now only a few mortals knew of who she really was and what she was capable of. She had awoken when she heard her son's dying scream. "Saffron..."

---

A bleary-eyed Meia was trying to drown out the 'noises' coming from the next room with her pillow. 'I can't believe they're still at it...its 1:00 in the morning for crying out loud!' She then sighed, 'Ranma must have one heck of endurance to last four straight hours of....' Her thought was cut-off when she heard her cousin's scream. 'I always knew Akane was vocal...but Ami?'

It was earlier that night when the five of them arrived at the Gisborn residence to find Meia's mother already had dinner prepared. Anrui gave each of her nieces a big bear hug, especially Kirika whom she thought had died with her sister. She also gave Ranma a hug, welcoming him to the family. Meia's father arrived sometime after dinner and was delighted to have had a male companion that was family and managed to get Ranma to agree to go drinking with him on Sunday.

When Ranma had asked for sleeping arrangements, Meia had thought of it as a joke that he should sleep with his two wives. And Kirika should bunk with her. Right now she was regretting that...she had thought he would turn down that kind of offer...well actually he did but Akane and Ami both liked the arrangement and dragged Ranma to bed. That was four hours ago....

Meia sighed again; she looked over to the futon below her bed and sees Kirika fast asleep...wearing earmuffs (the same kind that is used in firing ranges to block off noise). 'I should have asked her if she had another set of those muffs....' Another scream was heard, 'Damn, are Akane and Ami competing who could scream louder?' Then she idly wondered if she could best both of them...in screaming. She blushed at the thought.

After a few more minutes it grew quiet, and Meia sighed in relief thinking finally she could get some sleep. Just before she could doze off, she heard another girl scream...albeit a little softer than either of her cousins'. 'That was neither Akane nor Ami's voice...' She looked down to see that Kirika was still fast asleep. 'And it isn't Kirika...then who?' Then she remembers Ranma's brief introduction earlier with his curse, she still had a hard time believing a boy could change into a girl. Her father opened a bottle of scotch and started drinking babbling about existence of magic. Her mother wasn't too shock, well if you can call a person whose mouth lay open and not a part of her body was moving, not too shocked.

'No he wouldn't...they wouldn't...' Then she heard the scream again. 'Yes...they just did.' Meia grabbed the pillow and threw it on top of her head. 'It's gonna be a loooooong night....'

Consequently...that was the exact same though on Ranma's mind.

To be continued...

AN: Thanks to LeRoy for pointing out that 'Meia is not Meia unless she is a pilot.'


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own either Ranma ½ or Sailormoon or Noir or Vandread or Ah! My Goddess...I wish I did so I can skip this part

Aftermath: By Lord Strife

AN: You might find this chapter's early parts...familiar. (hehehehe)

AN: Warning OOC...Warning Lime Scented...Warning this fic is done by a complete wacko! (Hey! I'm not a wacko! Psycho maybe but not wacko!)

---

A few streaks of sunlight passed though the curtains that draped over the window, causing a certain young man to wake from his sleep.

"Man! Feels like a rhino bulldozed over my head (again)...I can't believe I let Uncle Frank talked me into drinking (especially what it did to me before)!" Ranma tried to bring right hand over his head but soon noticed that there was something or someone using his right shoulder as a pillow (uh-oh...). He decided to use his left hand instead but soon found out that, like his right shoulder, something or someone was also using his left shoulder as a pillow (oh man...not again).

Ranma slowly opened his eyes, taking in the morning rays coming from the window. He slowly looked down (hoping against hope it was not what he thinks it is) to see who or what was using him as a pillow. He felt his cool waver at the sight of two bushes of hair. One was blackish to blue color, and the other was definitely in the shade of blue.

Ranma was now wide awake as he recognizes the situation he is in (again). Ranma looked at the girl sleeping at his right side, 'Kirika?' Then looked at the girl to his left, 'Meia?' Then he noticed certain other things. 'I'm naked.' Then something else, 'They're naked.' This led to another thought, 'I'm definitely dead!'

His head flopped back on the pillow with the thought, 'WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED THIS TIME?' Ranma groaned as his head ached from the hangover from last night. 'Let's see...umm...from what I recall...Uncle Frank dragged me over to bar downtown...Akane and Ami left earlier so they could visit a doctor to check-up on the condition of their pregnancy...Kirika and Meia stayed...after a few bottles...what was it? Scotch? Vodka? Sake? Ah, whatever...then I was carried home by Uncle Frank...and Meia and Kirika help me...into...Meia's...room...damn!'

Yep Ranma knew. He's dead. But he didn't know if it would come from his lovable yet pathologically violent fiancée Akane, smart and 'conservative' Ami, silent and calculating Kirika, gung-ho Meia, or anyone from their 'loving' families. 'At least no loonies form the NWC...for now.' Ranma thought.

Feeling her pillow stiffen somewhat, Kirika began to stir. What she noticed first was that she had a splitting headache. 'Note to self, I better ask Mireille how she handles alcohol without coming down with a hangover.' She then finally notices her current situation and looks up at the sight of a petrified Ranma. She couldn't help but stifle a giggle. "Morning Ranma-san." 'We did 'it'...we finally did 'it'...I have been dreaming of this since...'

"Err...morning Kirika." Ranma finally manage to say out while still looking at Kirika.

"You know...Akane's gonna kill you for taking advantage of me!" Kirika said in a sing song.

"Taking advantage? You're the one who took advantage of me Kirika!"

"Never saw you complain."

"Ain't the point!"

Ranma suddenly felt dread when he noticed that Kirika was giving him the same predatory grin Akane gave him a month ago. 'Oh man...this can't be real...it can't be real!'

Meia started to stir. 'Ouch...my head hurts...ugh...can't people stay quiet when someone's having a headache!' She opened her eyes groggily. "You guys make too much noise..."

"Morning Meia-chan." Kirika greeted chirpily.

"Morning Kirika...morning Ranma." Meia sat up and gave a stretch, ignoring the fact she was naked and her actions was doing something...'fascinating' that wasn't lost on Ranma. "I think I had them beat."

"Huh?" Ranma asked quizzically.

Meia turned to him and smiled (evilly), "I have them beat...I out-scream both Ami and Akane."

Kirika rubbed her ear in remembrance, "I know...my ears felt like I ridded out a barrage of artillery fire."

Then the door slowly opened and to Ranma's utter terror...it was Akane and Ami.

"A-AKANE! A-AMI! THIS...I MEAN...I WAS...WELL..." Ranma blabbered, 'I'm crooked!'

Akane stalked towards the trio on the bed, Ami followed leisurely...albeit locking the door first.

"Ranma..." Akane began.

Ranma gulped.

Then what followed nearly made Ranma run for the hills...if he wasn't being pinned down by Meia and Kirika that is. Akane was having that same grin a month ago. She looked at her two cousins who were pinning the 'wild horse' in bed, "Judging from your glow, I'd say you two had the time of your life last night."

Meia and Kirika giggled, "You betcha we did." Meia continued, "Never thought it would work though."

Ami was little miffed, "Hey! I have you know my ideas never failed before."

Ranma was going into shock, 'They knew...they planned it...Akane willingly...? And Ami too!' (Ranma's reasoning has gone hay-wire folks...actually so did mine.)

"Oh, my...I think Ranma is going into shock." Ami said noticing Ranma's twitching, 'naked' body.

Akane giggled, "Honestly Ranma...you don't know how many boys would love to be in your position."

"I ain't like them!" Ranma protested, recovering slightly.

"We know." Kirika said. "That's why." She smiled coyly as she rubbed her body against his eliciting a groan from Ranma.

Akane then notices a certain 'soldier' standing in salute...her grin widens. "You know Meia?"

"Hmm?"

"You haven't beaten me yet." Akane then tore off her pajama and jumped Ranma.

Ami delicately removed hers, after all Ranma was pinned and there was no need to rush.

"Wait! Won't Uncle and Auntie..."

"They already left for work Ranma." Ami said casually. "The house is all ours for the day."

Ranma whimpered.

---

"Finally!" Urd cried, "After all this time! I finally got a relationship to work!"

Skuld snorted, "Relationship is meant for two people you bimbo. You made a harem."

"Shut-up squirt! You're ruining the mood!"

---

Nodoka woke-up with a bright smile on her face. 'I have a feeling that my son's being manly today...'

---

Setsuna was snickering, "You have no idea Nodoka how right you are. You have no idea...." She then fell from her chair still laughing.

To be continued...

AN: It ain't over yet...at least I hope not.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own either Ranma½ or Sailormoon or Noir or Vandread or Ah! My Goddess...I wish I did so I can skip this part

Aftermath: By Lord Strife

AN: Sorry for the incredibly long delay.

--- Three weeks after the events of the last chapter ---

"Calm down honey and tell me what the matter is." The father said as he poured himself some liquor. Nothing like some sake after a hard day's work.

The young girl fidgeted a little, "Well…uh dad…you see, it's like this…I'm pregnant."

The man nodded sagely, "Ah, I see. You're pregnant." He took a sip of his drink, "Pfffffffftttt! YOU'RE WHAT?"

"I'm pregnant…"

"You…then that means…you and he, did…" There were times where he was lenient with his daughter. Even finally letting his daughter be with another boy after all she was nearly eighteen. But then there are certain limits to even those things. And that boy just crossed the line.

"Uh, dad where you going?"

The said father ran towards the master bedroom. When he re-emerged a few seconds later, he was cradling an elephant gun.

"I'LL CASTRATE THAT #$&$#!"

"DAD! Please don't!" The girl wailed, "I don't want my child to be fatherless!"

"Who said anything about killing? I'll just make sure he'll only father one child!"

The girl grew pale. If her father succeeded, then all her honeymoon plans and all those kama-sutra books were going to be useless. "MOM! PLEASE HELP ME HERE!"

The mother could only sigh, "Sorry dear…but this time…I'll have to agree with your father."

"CHIBA MAMORU! BECAUSE OF YOU I HAVE SEEN HELL!" With that battle cry he ran outside heading straight for the said young man's apartment. Good thing his daughter kept her boyfriend's address posted on the refrigerator otherwise he'll end roaming the streets lost.

The girl made a dash for the telephone hoping she could warn her boyfriend, only to find herself being tripped by her mother. "Sorry dear. It's for your own good."

"But...how am I supposed to enjoy marriage if my future husband cannot be manly to me…WAAHHHHHHH!"

---

Hotaru blinked at her friend's confession. "You mean…the reason why you're an only child was…" Ever since that fateful day they all heard Ami was pregnant, Hotaru and Chibi-Usa had been hanging around quite often, mostly because the pink-haired girl was avoiding the explicit questioning of the remaining inners. (Venus and Jupiter comes into mind)

Before Chibi-Usa could answer, both girls heard a gunshot going off in the distance. Hotaru's cheek suddenly had that green tinge of color. Chibi-Usa looked down on her watch (especially gifted by Sailor Pluto). "Sigh, right on schedule…"

"But, but…" Hotaru stammered.

"I know what you're going to say…why I didn't even try stopping it?" Hotaru nodded. "Well, Puu said it might cause a paradox or something and might ripple to the future."

"Oh…I see. You're placing the importance of Crystal Tokyo before anything else."

Chibi-Usa turned to regard her best friend, "Heck no! If I had any other sibling, as Puu said I might have had, they'll steal my fiancé away from me!"

Hotaru face faulted. "Err…I guess that makes sense…I think…."

---

Ranma was thankful this time around as it was the safe period for two specific girls. (Or so he was told.) His Uncle Frank just gave a friendly slap on the back saying, "You take care of my little girl now, alright." Anrui was of similar stature, even calling Ryoume and telling of the 'good news' much to Ranma's surprise. He had thought he would get hell for sleeping with Meia and Kirika but apparently…they took it all a stride. He wondered why (Daisuke and Hiroshi would have bopped him on the head for even thinking of looking a gift horse in the mouth).

And the girls, well, being cousins they did get along very well. The four even made an alliance to stop other girls from hitting on Ranma, particularly a crazy ribbon girl, a spatula-wielding chef, and an energetic bundle of hair care product.

It was past noon and Ranma was lying in bed naked, in Meia's room because it had the biggest bed aside from the master bedroom, with four equally naked girls cuddling to him. He took note that the girls were all asleep…exhausted, as he was.

Akane had dubbed this 'The Grand Rodeo Ride.' After all they keep referring to a term, "Hey it's my turn to ride the horse!" Or, "Ride 'em cowboy!" (You can basically guess who the horse was, and how they mount the said horse) Both her and Meia seemed to compete who could outlast, out-scream, 'out-cum' the other. 'Feels like I'm in a survivor series…just hope I do survive this….' Ranma thought to himself. (And Nodoka is hoping for the grand prize: "Grandchildren!" Lots of them.)

Kirika and Ami were a bit more 'conservative.' Unlike Akane and Meia who seems to enjoy it rough and hard, the latter two preferred the soft and gentle approach. That is if you could call something that moves like a 'jackhammer' gentle and soft. Though they weren't complaining.

Ranma then noticed Akane and Meia waking from their short nap. The look from their eyes is all what he needed to know what's coming up next and sighed, 'I guess its round two on the rodeo….' Oh how right he was. It was redefining the phrase, 'Shake your world.'

---

"Hey Shampoo are you sure this were Ranchan and that hussy went to?" Ukyou asked while overlooking the serene view of the Hokkaido Mountains.

Her companion was re-reading her map, "According to man we met back in Shibuya, he saw red-hair girl and blue-hair girl say they visit Sapporo."

Ukyou grunted, "Well, if they're here we'll find them."

Shampoo pulled out her bonboris, "Shampoo teach kitchen destroyer not steal airen!"

"You and me sugar. Now come on, times a wasting."

And watching from the shadows were two women cough, ahem…I meant men.

"I must admit Tsubasa-san…you clearly fooled both Shampoo-san and Ukyou-sama very easily back there in Shibuya." Konatsu said as they watch the two girls ran-off towards Sapporo. Since Ukyou had rarely seen Tsubasa wore masculine clothes (much rarer than Konatsu himself), she didn't even recognize him.

"I'll do anything for Ukyou-sama, if this helps her getting over that Saotome guy I'm more than willing to help." 'Then she'll finally recognize my love!' He cleared his throat, "By the way, where did Mousse go to?"

"He thought he saw Ryouga-san back there and thought he'd give him more wrong information about Ranma-san's location."

"Oh…wait a minute…Ryouga usually gets lost when he gets the right information…does that mean when he receives the wrong direction he…"

Both men (though if you ask passers-by they will say these two are definitely female) cursed, "OH SHIT!" And ran towards where Mousse supposedly saw Ryouga.

Though the thought that the information Nabiki gave them was incorrect never occurred to them. After all Nabiki's information was almost always accurate. 'Almost' being the word.

---

Dr. Mizuno just stared at the medical charts handed to her just a few moments ago, "He was shot in the…"

Her fellow colleague, a male doctor, nodded sympathetically. "Yup, right where the 'family jewels' are…err, make that were."

"Oh, my!"

---

"Sorry Mamoru, but some sacrifices are to be made for the sake of the future." Setsuna said, though her face was never frowning as she said that. Instead she raised her wine glass, "To the future!"

Another wine glass made a clinked with Setsuna's.

"And to Ranma!" Urd added before she and Setsuna downed their drinks in one gulp. Then pouring some more wine for another shot.

"So…" The time guardian began, "What's next on your agenda regarding Ranma?"

Urd smirked, "Oh, you'll see…"

---

And again Ranma felt the foreboding doom just around the corner. Though it was soon lost to the sensations of Meia 'riding' him like the horse that is his namesake. Akane stood by waiting her turn while keeping herself 'busy', and Ami and Kirika where playing announcers in their rodeo tournament.

"YEE-HAW!"


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own either Ranma½ or Sailormoon or Noir or Vandread or Ah! My Goddess...I wish I did so I can skip this part

Aftermath: By Lord Strife

AN: By golly, I never thought the last update was…err, years ago? Time flies when you read other peoples fics it seems. Oh well…

--- A month after the last chapter ---

"Welcome honorable customers to cursed springs, Jusenkyou! Many a spring about each have very tragic story." The fat guide warmly stated which his current customers (a girl and a man) found a little unnerving. After all, who welcomes people warmly to a cursed land? Isn't it supposed to be full of warnings?

"Are you sure this will help me?" The man asked his companion.

The young girl nodded. It had cost quite a lot. Well, to be truthful, she took it from her father's credit card. That girl with brown hair, page-cut hairstyle stated that this might provide a cure for her beloved. "Yes, we just need to find the right spring." She then turned to the guide. "So, kind sir, do you know of the spring of drown young man?"

The guide nodded, "Ah yes, I know of spring. It was just a while ago I shipped a barrel of it for customers in Japan." Both his customers blinked at this. Oh well, it was a sign of good fortune. The guide gestured for them to follow. "Please, this way, honorable customers."

The guide's guests made sure to be extra careful. They have heard from the girl who gave them this information that one misstep and you could end up with worse curse than intended.

Usagi was smiling brightly. 'Yes, everything will be okay again. With Mamoru having a curse of young man, he can recovered his lost...err, family jewels. Better yet, by changing forms, they could hide that fact that he was cured from her father. 'Yes, nothing can go wrong now.'

---

As you might think, yes when people think that infamous line, it will go wrong. Especially when the kami themselves plus a time meddling, green-haired senshi are plotting against you.

"Ready to throw the monkey wrench Set-chan?" Urd asked.

Setsuna nodded, an almost evil smile adorning her face. "Ready and waiting." After all, the future was at stake.

It was lucky that Chibi-Usa turned out the way she is. She got the 'best' possible genes from her parents. And according to the Gates of Time, if Chibi-Usa had any other sibling, they would gain the worst possible genes from a certain parent. She shivered at the thought, 'Who would have thought Mamoru had Happosai's genes in him? Think of what would happen when perverted lust plus Silver lineage would do to the world? No underwear, female…or male (as a possible future son turns out that way), would be safe!

"Now then…"

---

"So which one is it?" Mamoru asked. He couldn't help but feel…dread creeping up and down his spine.

The guide pointed to the spring just a few feet from where he was standing. "That one spring you seek.. Nannichuan, spring of drown man, there very tragic story of…." Before the guide could finish, Usagi happily grabbed Mamoru and began to move towards the said spring.

Well, as stated above, the powers that be, decided not to let the happy young couple have their happy ending…yet. It was quite simple really, Usagi was a klutz. All they need to do was…

"WAHH!" Usagi tripped on her shoelaces, and inavertedly pushed Mamoru, who then lost balance and fell…into a different spring.

"GAHHH!" Splash!

The guide nodded solemnly, "Ah, too bad! Customer fell into Mamorunichuan, there not-so tragic story of young man who lost umm, family jewels from enrage father of impregnated young girl before drowning 12000 year ago. Now who ever fall in spring take body of young man with less equipment."

Usagi stared. "NOOOOOO!" 'Not yet, there's still hope!' She hurriedly got up, grabbed Mamoru as he emerged from the spring by lapels of his shirt and tossed him into the 'Nannichuan.'

"USAGI!!!" Splash!

Guide shook his head, "Err, why girl customer do that?" The girl looked at him as if asking 'Duh.' Again he shook his head, "That not Nannichuan." Usagi cringed. "The spring next to it is Nannichuan." He placed his pipe in his mouth before continuing, "That is Chibanichuan, spring of drown loser. There very not-so tragic story of poor excuse of man who drown in spring…thinking it was Nannichuan."

"WAHHHHHHHH!!!! HOW CAN THE KAMI BE SO CRUEL TO ME?"

---

Hotaru was staring at Chibi-Usa as if she had grown another head. "Your father fell into what spring?" That was just…creepy.

Chibi-Usa looked back to her friend, "Err, which spring you were asking about? You know I mentioned at least 15 different springs."

Hotaru sweat-dropped. 'At least 15?' She got hung up at the word, 'At least.' "The one after the spring of geeky-nerd who never got 'it' before tragically drowning."

Chibi-Usa scratches her chin, "Oh you mean Kamennichuan? The spring of man drowned by irate father, and who ever falls into spring will get curse of never getting blessing of a father of a young girl in any form of relationship?"

Hotaru again sweat-dropped, "Err no…." 'Actually she hasn't told me that one yet.' "I was asking about the one with fruit flies."

"Oh! You mean that one? Well…"

---

Dr. Ryoume Mizuno nodded in a good way as she checked the progress of her child's pregnancy as well as her niece's. "Hard to imagine you two are already two months into your pregnancy now." She put aside her medical tools as she finish up with her check-up.

"So do we, auntie. I think in about a few weeks we will be beginning to show." Akane stated as she rubs her belly. "According to Dr. Tofu, based on my Ki, he noted that I was carrying twins."

Ryoume raised an eyebrow at that. It was two weeks ago when they local chiropractor visited to see how Akane and her cousin were doing. "Interesting." She glanced at Ami.

Ami noted the look, "He said I'm having only one child Mom."

"I see. I guess I'll take that as fact then." Although she mentally noted she will need to double check that later when the babies are big enough to be ultra-sounded. Perhaps she could convince the doctor to help around Juban Hospital. "So…how's your fiancé doing?"

"Uncle Frank got him to go out drinking with him again." Akane answered.

Ryoume blinked. Apparently Ranma has yet to learn the consequences of drinking. "And…pray tell, where are Meia and Kirika?"

All she got was a Cheshire grin from Akane and Ami.

"Oh, my!"

It really must run in the family.

---

Beijing international airport was a sight of chaos. Several security personnel as well police SWAT were all at the scene. "Kami above…what IS that monstrosity?" One officer asked as he trailed his gun at the aforementioned target that was causing a mass hysteria among the people in the airport. "It must be a new bio-terror weapon!"

"Who cares, we deal with it the same way we deal with all freaks of nature!" His fellow officer replied.

"We run and hide in a bomb shelter?"

"No you idiot! We shoot it where it hurts the most!"

"Oh…"

And that was when the order to fire-at-will was given. Bang! Bang! Bang!

"MAMORU! NO!!!!"

And the multi-cursed individual fell on the cold, cold airport floor…clutching his, err, what will pass for a family jewel.

"Ha! Take that you freak!" The SWAT officers cheered. Now the world was safe place once again.

---

Urd chuckled, "Yup, the world is safe again. In more ways than one."

Setsuna nodded, "Agreed. But I do declare…" Urd to turn to her friend, noting she was holding an empty bottle. "We need more champagne."

"Right, right. Can't toast properly without proper liquids."

---

"And in today's news, a freak of nature was gunned down at Beijing Airport…" Click. "And on sports weekly, baseball…."

Ukyou sighed, "Much better."

Shampoo couldn't agree more. That poor sap was obviously a Jusenkyou cursed individual. But she couldn't figure out what spring it was. It seems that there was a far worse spring than the one Taro got cursed with.

If they only knew.


End file.
